pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"Who is she?" part 2 and 3
Part 2 Isabella had flames in her eyes and went over to phineas and said "Soo Phineas what are you doing." (in a mad tone) Suddenly Marabella let go and said "Hi I am Marabella, what's your name?" She ignored her and said "Phineas, why are you hugging her?!" and Phineas got red and said "Marabella hugged me, becuase I told her I would take her to the mall, right Marabella?" Yes hehe sorry, Marabella said with giggles of embessement. Oh, ok, Phineas said like he didn't mind (he secretly loved the hug.) "That is the worst excuse I have ever heard!" Isabella shouted. Isabella raced over to hug Phineas trying to make Marabella jealous, but Marabella doesn't think like that, she was greatful, that's why she hugged him. Phineas pushed away a bit while Isabella was squeezing him to death! his eyes where bugging out. "If you ever hug phineas again your gonna pay!!!" shouted Isabella Phineas got scared and Marabella thought she was crazy, but then Marabella said "Phineas, what time is it?!" Then he said 3:00 why? I gotta go, my parants said to meet them at the tractor sale! "Dumb hill billy," Isabella muttered. Marabella wasn't dumb at all, she was the smartest girl in her town, and she was not a hilly billy, she is a sweet southern bell. "OK, meet me back here at 5:00, were going to the mall when my sister comes back!" Phineas shouted "K, see yall later!' She shouted back to him. When Marabella left Isabella said "Phineas who was that, who is she, where did she come from, and describe her in detail!" Phineas gulped, "Well she is Marabella, she moved here from texas, she is nice, sweet and ( Phineas gets cut off) "Sweet?! I am sweet look at me look at this BOW! *cricket, cricket* Phineas suddenly change the topic "Isabella do you want to go to the mall with us... Phineas said shaking" Really, I mean sure, I just gotta pick out a dress, see you then. Then Isabella blew a kiss to Phineas, see you then... "A dress?" Phineas thought it's just the mall. When she left Phineas could not stop thinking about Marabella, there was somthing about her that Phineas liked alot... (Isabella in her room) "La, la, la ,la, la *giggle*" Oooo this is perfect! Isabella exclaimed. She picked out a long light pink dress with a ribbion in the back, with a sparkly bow for her hair, and pink heels. "I will get Phineas to go crazy for me by wearing this! and that Marabella will never get him back ever! Isabella screamed! Isabella also had a plan to break up there friendship too. Phineas was pacing his yard waiting for Marabella and the rest of the gang to come. "Do you think she likes me," Phineas said to ferb. Ferb shugged. "There is somthing about that girl I can't figure out, she sweet, kind, and pretty; okay she is pretty there I said it but I can't figure out that somthing that I like her for alot!" Then Marabella said "Hey guys what yall doing?" Phineas got all red again. "nothin' witing for everyone else to come." "Oh that's nice." While they were waiting Phineas was craking some jokes, and it was making Marabella laugh. She is very bubbly anything could make her laugh. "Hey Buford, Baljeet, sorry for the late invitation." Phineas said. "It's ok, it was worth it" (Burford eyeing Marabella) so they where taking and taking until... Isabella says "Hiiii Phineasss" Her bow was sparkling in the night sky and her shoes where sparkling... everyone stoped and stared... To be contiuned... Part 3 |valign="top" style="white-space: nowrap"| | "Who is she" part 3‎ Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages